fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
05 February 1988
Show ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-05 ; Comments *''"Tonight is a special Friday Rock Show Red Nose Rock Show. Now as the whole universe knows, today has been and still in fact is Comic Relief. Today is set aside to make the United Kingdom laugh until it really hurts: hurts enough for you to open your pocket and part with some dosh. Yes, they're going to be giving it to people who have a lot less to live on than even the poorest student within the sound of our transmitters. At 10.30 tonight, we will open our special phone line on 01-637 4343 to log your pledges, take your requests, your dedications, crazy ideas or whatever. Then throughout the show we have to hear from various rockers with pledges of money, items for auction, surprises and special requests. Absolutely guaranteed to be a laugh, and I really really do hope that you're going to join in."'' *Taper's comments: "This was the Comic Relief Special, which dates the show to 5 Feb 1988, which was the first annual Red Nose Day. Many songs are not played in full, especially the last three, which are clips only." *Guests in the studio are Ian Gillan and Bruce Dickinson. Sessions *None Track Listing File a *AC/DC: 'Two's Up (LP-Blow Up Your Video)' (Atlantic) *Megadeth: 'Set The World Afire Wrongly announced as Set The World Alight. (LP-So Far, So Good...So What!)' (Capitol) *''studio invaded by Red Nose Brigade: TV is chained up in background while Garth Rockett takes the air'' *David Lee Roth: 'Two Fools A Minute (LP-Skyscraper)' (Warner Bros.) *Faith No More: 'Chinese Arithmetic (LP-Introduce Yourself)' (Slash/London/London American) *White Lion: 'Broken Heart (LP-Fight To Survive)' (Grand Slamm) *''pretty terrible recording of a man singing Summertime'' *Sabbat: 'A Cautionary Tale (LP-History Of A Time To Come)' (Noise International) *Norden Light: 'Save Me (LP-Shadows From The Wilderness)' (Sonet) A Swedish hard rock band. *''TV is rescued'' *Michael Monroe: 'Too Rich To Be Good (LP-Nights Are So Long)' (Yahoo!) *Robert Plant: 'Heaven Knows (7")' (Es Paranza) File b *Guns N' Roses: 'Rocket Queen (LP-Appetite For Destruction)' (Geffen) *Vow Wow: 'Helter Skelter (acetate)' (Arista) *ZZ Top: 'Gimme All Your Lovin' (7")' (Warner Bros.) *Magnum: 'Wild Swan (edited) (cassette)' *Pink Floyd: 'Comfortably Numb (2xCD-The Wall)' (Harvest) The winner of a 'record race': the other track was Motorhead, No Class. *Metallica: 'Master Of Puppets (LP-Master Of Puppets)' (Music For Nations) *Mammoth: 'All The Days (LP-Mammoth)' (Jive) *Van Halen: 'Panama (LP-1984)' (Warner Bros.) *Whitesnake: 'Fool For Your Loving (LP-Ready An' Willing)' (United Artists) *Lynyrd Skynyrd: 'Free Bird (LP-(Pronounced 'Lĕh-'nérd 'Skin-'nérd))' (MCA) *Led Zeppelin: 'Stairway To Heaven (LP-Untitled)' (Atlantic) *Iron Maiden: 'Moonchild (LP-Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son)' (EMI) This was not released until 11 April 1988: Bruce is playing a pre-release copy. File c *''midnight news'' File ;Name *a) FRS-1988-02-05-A *b) FRS-1988-02-05-B *c) FRS-1988-02-05-N *d) FRS-1988-02-05-T ;Length *a) 01:01:46 *b) 00:57:53 *c) 00:03:54 *d) 00:00:56 ;Other *Many thanks to Hal C F Astell for a-c and to Radio Rewind for d, which is a Radio 1 trailer for this show. ;Available *a) download *b) download *c) download *d) download ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Shows Category:Shows (Online)